


You're The One I Want

by JohnnieTheNB



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Piano, anyway, some very very very light angst, this also takes place a day after CC ends, this is so self inulgent omg, wholesome friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnieTheNB/pseuds/JohnnieTheNB
Summary: Jesper and Wylan start to settle down in the life they want together, at Wylan's father's house. It's confusing and it's new, but Jesper wouldn't rather have it any other way.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 22





	You're The One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This doesn't have much of a plot, but thats ok! Also, I'll probably be adding more, but I mostly just wrote this on a whim because it makes me happy. Anyway, enjoy!

Jesper passed the medik in the hall on his way to the music room— she nodded at him, and he nodded back. As Jesper rounded the corner, his eyes found Wylan sat by the piano, playing chords vaguely in a soft succession, fingers drifting across the keys as delicately as a spring breeze.

“Hey.” Said Jesper from the doorway, arms crossed and a grin on his lips. As Wylan looked up, the smile that he gave Jesper was sunshine, dazzling and golden. “Hi,” Said Wylan. Jesper made his way across the room, sitting next to Wylan on the piano bench. Wylan played a few chords.

“So... how are we feeling now?” Jesper asked on an exhale, fingers drumming on the bench.

“Better.” Said Wylan. “It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore.” His fingers wandered across the keys, and Jesper suddenly felt very compelled to take both Wylan’s hands in his own and kiss his knuckles and the backs of his palms. Jesper brushed the thought away. “That’s good.” He said “An improvement.” He looked to the side, tapping his foot on the ground. “Does that mean you’d like... to make your down payment now?” Jesper glanced back at Wylan, who was dahlia pink and laughing. “The medik just left, Jes— just give me, like, half an hour to recover.” 

Jesper groaned, leaning backwards. “I feel that I am owed at least a kiss,” Said Jesper. Wylan grinned at the piano. “Just a small one. After everything I’ve endured. You know.”

“Hmm. Fair’s fair, I guess.” Mused Wylan, turning his face towards Jesper, a faint smile across his lips and a magnificent blush across his cheeks. Jesper leaned in slowly, looping his arms around Wylan’s waist, Wylan’s arms winding around Jesper’s neck like ivy. His breath on Jesper’s face was ocean mist, his hair brushing Jesper’s cheeks was everything soft in the world— 

“Hey,” Said Jesper, nose less than a centimetre from Wylan’s. “You are the real you, right? I’m just making sure.” Wylan looked scandalised, shoving Jesper off as he laughed. Wylan scowled. He waited for Jesper to calm down— which he did. Wylan sat plucking the chords indignantly. Jesper waited for a moment.

“Wy... I’m sorry.” Said Jesper. Wylan sniffed. Jesper glanced to the side. There was another pause. Jesper tapped his shoes on the wooden floor.

“CanIhaveakissnow?” He muttered, words all strung together. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve lost the right.” Said Wylan, a hint of a smile gracing those rose-coloured lips. Jesper rested his chin on Wylan’s shoulder as he continued running his fingers over the piano keys. “Please?” Wylan kept playing nonchalantly, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “I’ll do anything,” Begged Jesper dramatically, slumping backwards and clasping his hands in front of him. Wylan was smiling at the piano again. Saints, was his smile contagious. “Name anything,” Said Jesper. “I won’t refer to you as anything but your name for two weeks.” 

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Said Wylan.

“I won’t refer to you as anything but darling for a month.” Said Jesper. Wylan pretended to consider for a moment. “Hmm... keep trying, Fahey.”

“I’ll send a passive-aggressive letter to Kuwei with a lengthy paragraph about how dramatically more handsome than him you are,” Said Jesper, and Wylan cackled, eyes closed and teeth shining. Jesper’s stomach was boiling, and his heart was pounding out of his chest— in the thick sweetness of it all, Jesper wondered how he every got around without Wylan in his life. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Said Wylan, finally turning his beautiful face towards Jesper, red-gold curls bouncing and shining in the light from the window. Butterflies swarmed Jesper’s stomach as he raised his hands to cup Wylan’s cheeks. “The deal is the deal.” He mumbled, leaning in close until Wylan’s scent of honeycomb and strawberries was overwhelming, and his peach-soft lips were on Jesper’s, and Jesper’s hands were tangled in those shiny, rusty curls. 

Wylan pulled him in, his fingers light against the small of Jesper’s back. Kissing Wylan was different than kissing anyone else had ever been— it was fire and warmth and motion and stillness, and the more Jesper had of it, the more he craved it. He’d kissed Wylan for the first time on the windowsill of the hotel room overlooking Ketterdam— he’d kissed the bruises on his cheeks and forehead in the cathedral, kissed his hair yesterday as they sat together by the canal, their legs dangling over the water as they thought of Matthias and everything they could have been. But this right here was their real second kiss, a kiss on the lips with Wylan’s butterfly lashes against Jesper’s cheek and his arms around Jesper’s waist. You always assume the first kiss is the best— the one filled with the most feeling and emotion and heat— but this was better. This was again. I get to kiss him again, and I will never want to kiss anyone else. Jesper deepened the kiss slowly, intentionally— Wylan’s tongue was as warm and as soft as the rest of him. His mouth was sweet as cotton candy. If this feeling could be bottled, Jesper would have it hooked directly to his veins.

As they inevitably pulled away, Wylan made a fantastic schlurp-ing  
noise that Jesper found to be ridiculously delightful. The smile that Wylan gave him was everything wonderful in the world, and Jesper knew he was smiling like an idiot right back down at him, hands still cupping his cheeks.

“Well hell, merchling, who taught you to kiss?” Said Jesper. Wylan grinned.

“I’m just a natural.” Said Wylan, leaning into Jesper’s touch. Jesper ran a thumb over his cheek. 

“Then it seems like you’ll have to show me a thing or too.” Said Jesper through a grin. Wylan’s hands were tugging on the front of his jacket, and he leaned in again, his stomach churning. Suddenly, Wylan flinched backwards, eyes wide. 

“Hey Inej!” He said a little too loudly, and went back to playing the piano, face beet-red. Inej was standing in the doorway, arms folded loosely. Jesper shot a glare at her over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt...” Said Inej, trying and failing to restrain a smile. “But Wylan, your mother is asking for you.” 

Wylan stood up immediately, glancing at Jesper with an apology in his eyes. Jesper smiled at him. 

“Is she in her room?” Asked Wylan, walking to the doorway where Inej stood. “Yes, same as usual,” 

“Ok. Did she say anything else..?”

“No, she just told the maid to send you up.” Said Inej. Wylan nodded.

“Ok. Thanks Inej. See you soon, Jes.”

Jesper waved. Wylan jogged away, a little bounce in his step. Adorable. Inej made her way across the room to the piano bench and took the place next to Jesper where Wylan had been. She dinged a single note.

“Thanks for scaring off my date.” Drawled Jesper. Inej snorted. “What would you rather I do?”

“Wait until we’re done,” Said Jesper. Inej glanced over at him, smirking. “So you’d rather me just watch you make out until you’re done, and then tell Wylan that his formally presumed dead mother who just arrived home from an asylum today wants to speak to him.”

“Yes.” Said Jesper.

“That doesn’t sound like something I’m interested in doing.”

“Then come back in five minutes.”

“I’ll remember to do that next time.”

Inej clicked some keys in no particular order.

“You should see the way he looks at you.” She said. “Like you’re the center of his universe.” Jesper felt his cheeks heating, which was quite a feat— it took a lot to make him blush. “That’s just the way he looks at things, Inej. He focuses so intensely on everything.” Said Jesper, hoping Inej would discredit it

“Not the way he focuses on you.” She said with a smile, the piano keys dinging. “Well...” Said Jesper. “I think he’s pretty neat too,” Inej laughed ferociously. “Neat?” She choked out. Jesper was affronted.

“Wh- I think he’s cool! Smokin’ hot! Sexy!”

Inej was finally quieting down, but still giggling through her words. “You think Wylan Van Sunshine is ‘smokin’ hot’ and ‘sexy’?” 

“What do you want me to say? I just like him, ok? I really like him.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Inej grinned.

“Kaz looks at you the same way, you know.” Said Jesper like it was insult. Inej snorted.

“He doesn’t.”

“He does! I’ve seen him many a time before.”

“Kaz doesn’t show human emotions in that way,” Protested Inej.

“He looks at you like you’re thirty thousand kruge,” Said Jesper as they fell into the melody of ‘heart an soul’ together, Inej playing the solo while Jesper played the chords.

“Please, Kaz wouldn’t look at me like he looks at thirty thousand kruge unless I was covered in it. Money was his first love, there’s no changing that.”

“Maybe not, maybe not... but if you didn’t know already, I’ll be the first to tell you he’s in love with you.”

Inej smiled softly to herself. “I guess I’m the unlucky one then.” She said, glancing up at Jesper. “You got to avoid the unholy love of Kaz Brekker.” Jesper laughed.

“You’re still too good for him, you know.” Said Jesper.

“I know.” Said Inej.

Wylan came into the room just then, looking a bit downtrodden. Inej stood up silently, taking her leave as she tapped Wylan on the shoulder on the way out. As Wylan replaced her on the bench, Jesper slung his around his shoulders. Wylan leaned into him. 

“How did it go?” Asked Jesper, gently flicking one of Wylan’s curls with his index finger. Wylan shrugged. “It was fine.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

“She was just hungry. She kept calling me ‘nurse’.” Jesper stroked Wylan’s hair. Wylan sighed, a shutter in the end of it, and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back on Jesper’s shoulder so his face was bathed in golden sunlight from the window. He looked like an angel. Jesper’s heart surged for him and his rose gold color pallet. Jesper pressed his lips softly to Wylan’s forehead.

“She’s getting better, Wy.” Said Jesper.

“Yeah.” Said Wylan.

“Hey,” Said Jesper, standing from the bench with Wylan’s hands in his. “Why don’t we get out of here.” Wylan grinned sunshine, head tilted. “Where are we going?”

“I’d go anywhere with you.” Said Jesper. Wylan scoffed, rosy-cheeked. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“We’re going wherever my legs decide to take me.” Jesper slung his arm around Wylan’s shoulders, heading for the doorway. “That doesn’t seem like a very solid plan.”

“C’mon, Wy, where’s your spirit of adventure?”

“I’ve had enough adventure in the past three months to last me for my life, thanks.”

“Understandable,” Said Jesper “But irrelevant. Life is adventure, sugar, try to keep up.” 

Wylan giggled as they jogged out the door together, hand in hand. They ran along the hallways and up the stairways, only a balcony overlooking the estate. Jesper spun Wylan around by the hand and ended up with two arms full of Wylan and a facefull of his rusty golden curls. Jesper rested his chin on top of his head. “How often did you come up here?” He asked

“Not much,” Mumbled Wylan against Jesper’s shoulder. “My dad’s room is down that hallway.” Jesper gave Wylan a definitive squeeze before holding him out at arm’s length to look in the deep aquamarine of his eyes. Saints above, Jesper could drown in those eyes. “Let’s fuck your dad’s room up.” Said Jesper. Wylan blinked. “What?” 

“Let’s knock his shit on the floor and jump on the bed! Stuff you weren’t allowed to do!” Jesper spread his arms wide. “You’re a big man now, Wylan! This is your territory.”

“You’re right!” Said Wylan, his grin wide.

“Of course I’m right. I’m always right.” Said Jesper. Wylan laughed. And with that, Jesper grabbed his hand and ran back down the hallway, Wylan laughing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos n comments always appreciated :)


End file.
